Created for You
by mizu no hogosha
Summary: This story goes through the Roxas saga from Hayners point of view. Eventual HaynerxRoxas


Mae-chan's notes- o Hi. Um….this is my first fanfic so….easy on me? Oonegai? Bitte? Por pavour? Other languages?

This is a HaynerxRoxas fic. Possibly citric but I haven't decided yet. If it is, don't say I didn't warn you.

Warning- This has yaoi. If you don't know that's man on man goodness. (or in this case boy on boy snicker ) Don't like, don't read. It's a simple concept.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, little children would not be playing it, and Riku's outfit would be showing more than his bellybutton. (as sexy as that is)

One last note- this is written from Hayner's POV.

Day 1

Anger. I could feel it burning inside my chest. In my short life, I could remember no other incidence of rage so intense, although this may stem from my laid back nature. In my logical mind, I questioned the ferocity of the feeling, due to the fact that no accusatory fingers had been thrown in my direction. Instead, they where directed at Roxas, my best friend. Despite my confusion, the heat in my chest blazed even brighter for his sake than it might have for my own, and I felt many fold justified to stand in his defense.

I could not help but be irritated as I watched him sit, his face adorned with a blank and distant look. He didn't seem to care about the weight blame placed heavily on his shoulders by that bastard Seifer. He was the personification of calm reservation, as always. How could anyone suspect him of something as low as thievery?

"Maybe we could find the real thief…" His solution seemed halfhearted, and was only illicited from him with badgering on my part, but it was a good idea. We all agreed that our course of action should begin with finding the true culprit, for it would clear the name of Roxas without a doubt, and, according to Pence, it would be fun.

As we were starting out the door, Pence realized that Seifer was not the only one that had been visited by the mysterious thief. Not only had choice items been stolen from us, but the name of said things was now inaccessible as well. I made efforts to force the word from my lips, but to attempt to speak it was as it was to attempt to pump water from an empty well. Such was the first sign that the criminal we were dealing with was unordinary. This fact seemed to intrigue Roxas, and briefly broke his detached demeanor, however we had no time to waste pondering the unintelligible matter of stolen words, and got straight to the business of retrieving them.

We decided that the best place to begin our search for the phantom thief would be our fellow victims. Olette's reasoning for this was that it was done that way in detective movies, and this was good enough to sedate the rest of us. Our first stop was the armory, and I felt heat flare in my stomach as the owner of the shop expressed his disappointment in Roxas. The sensation twisted violently at the pained and almost helpless expression that passed over Roxas' face, before the mask of dignified defense slid into place. The shop owner looked unconvinced by our promises of innocence, and I watched as my friend slumped the tiniest bit in defeat. I wanted to hurt the owner, but it would solve nothing.

The young man from the armory sent us on our way to the accessory shop. The look of disappointment and harsh words that it's catty female owner spewed were now familiar, however at Roxas' protests, she seemed to soften, if only a small bit. Even then, she would still give no admission of the innocence of Roxas, but progress yields no complaints.

The mistress of the accessory shop directed us to the candy shop, where a rather distressed elderly woman appeared to be searching for something. Upon catching us in her sight, she hailed our group with a question about whether or not we had seen her cat around. Roxas smiled lightly as he pointed to the brightly colored awning in a small gesture. Clinging fearfully to the tightly stretched, unstable cloth was a scrawny brown cat. Vaguely I wondered how it had managed its way into the position it held.

Retrieving the animal proved simple with Roxas and I working as a team. My face grew warm as he straddled my neck for height, although I could not identify a reason for such a reaction.

The woman thanked us profusely upon the return of her pet. She even believed Roxas when he pleaded his case of innocence, although how much of her good grace was based upon our daring rescue was unknown. The felines matted fur under her withered hand seemed to lend to her an especially forgiving disposition, however such details were irrelevant. Her confidence, and the moral boost it gave Roxas was all that was of importance.

After questioning her we learned that her case was remarkably similar to ours. Not only had she had the same types of items stolen, but she too found herself unable to speak the name of what was missing. Based on this information, we reached what seemed for us to be a logical conclusion: everyone must have a similar story.

We had intended Seifer to be the last person we would speak with. We were doing this not only to ask him about what had been stolen from him, but I had a personal agenda as well. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind regarding his recent accusations and rumors. Much to my displeasure, I was never given the chance.

We had only just found Seifer lounging against a sign amongst his group, when the fingers began to point. Seifer justified himself by spouting nonsense about how we were the only one's who would want what had been stolen, and he claimed its disappearance to be proof of he and his allies superiority. He informed us that forgiveness could be ours if we were to only drop to our knees and beg for it.

I was about to inform him of my precise thoughts on his logic, but my venomous words were cut off by amused peals of laughter. I felt a cold shard burrow itself into my chest as I helplessly watched Roxas sink to the ground. I could not bear to see him lower himself to the level of the scum before us.

As far as my heart has sunken, it soared tenfold when my dearest friend lunged toward a discarded weapon on the ground, and stood again ready to wield it. Between Roxas and Seifer, there was no competition. I smirked down at our haughty rival as he lay defeated on the ground, and scoffed at his comrades' excuses.

At the instruction of Pence, Roxas struck a mild pose in front of his fallen opponent as a camera was held up. The flash had just finished when a small, quick figure snatched the device away from pence, and spirited it away. The way the thief moved was almost enough to make one dizzy with its many zags and weaves. A clear look at the culprit was out of the question. All of this made following extremely difficult. One by one, all pursuers fell away, until only my feet pounded along side those of Roxas. Eventually, even I had to stop, and I wished him breathless luck as I stared after his retreating back in admiration.

Pence, Olette, and myself, as well as Seifer's self-proclaimed 'gang' all headed back to our chosen spot behind the red curtain. After about a half an hour, Seifer grew impatient, and his desire to escape to other things outweighed his desire for information about the thief. Shortly after his exit, Roxas returned. He made his way into the space looking bewildered and even more distracted than he had been in the morning.

Our eager questioning about the events that had passed in our absence seemed to pull him out of his deep well of thought, and for a moment all he could do was blink his large, blue eyes at us. Momentarily, he had the appearance of a bystander watching a moving picture.

After the short pause, all the wires seemed to connect inside him and he jumped slightly, appearing surprised that the current situation was in fact reality. He pulled from his pocket a stack of photographs (we found we could once again speak the name of what had been stolen) and spread them across a small table.

I felt the acute need to scream when Roxas informed us that he had no information to give about the actual criminal. How were we to prove him innocent if all we had was what had been stolen. If anything, returning the pictures would solidify the opinions that we took them in the first place.

Olette made the observation that all of the photos contained Roxas. My cheeks tinged with a small amount of embarrassment as I realized Seifer had little to do with the wide spread assumption that Roxas was the thief. For that brief moment, I felt guilty, but upon considering whom my guilt was for, the feeling quickly melted away.

I enjoyed looking through all of the photographs. I had already seen the large portion that belonged to us, but it was a treat to view those belonging to others. Olette giggled as we came across a picture of Roxas standing with a pretty blond girl around our age. I smiled, but for some reason I could find no explanation for, my heart gave a small tweak at the sight.

Pence made an offhand comment about the criminal's true target being Roxas himself, and I made a sarcastic remark about no one wanting him to begin with. I said this because it seemed an appropriate kidding response from a best friend, and it earned me giggles from our friends. From Roxas, I received a friendly punch in the side. Inwardly I smiled for I knew a completely different reason as to why Roxas would never be stolen away. I would never allow it to happen.

Mae-chan's ending notes- o; Gah! Finished! So, mina, what did you think? I'm planning on making a chapter for each day, so I've still got a long way to go . A friend of mine reviewing told me I was making Hayner too sweet, so please give me your opinions. Criticism is welcome and encouraged, so long as it's constructive. Lastly, this is, once again, my first fic, so pleas keep that in mind. ;; Thanks for reading.


End file.
